talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
OOC: Total Drama Island
For fun and ridiculous love for the Canadian animated show Total Drama Island, Kyo and Shin decided to associate the 22 campers on the show (plus the host and chef) with people from the chatroom. Some people find this amusing, other people are offended, and the rest just don't know what the hell we're talking about. Whenever Thursday comes around, a discussion will spark up about which mun will end up "walking the Dock of Shame" right before the new TDI episode airs. The associations are: Kyo: Chris McLean, the sadistic host of the show. Meowzy: Chef Hatchett, Chris' equally sadistic and intimidating assistant. Silvie: Ezekiel, the homeschooled (and sexist) boy who really just doesn't know better. Silvie's an obscure weirdo, so we figured it fits. Shad: Eva, the sporty tomboy with severe anger management issues. She's intense and won't hesitate to retaliate, much like how Shad can't resist being a troll whenever wank is about. Tardeh: Noah, the neurotic know-it-all who no one likes. Major superiority complex but still obscure, just like how ol' Tardy is. Leareth: Justin, the eyecandy of few words. Leareth is a charming guy who happens to top quite a few people (even Shin). Everyone loves Justin; everyone loves Leareth. Seems like a pretty obvious match! Urby: Katie, one half of the giddy, girly, squealing duo with Sadie. Katie's more of a spaz, so we made Urby her. Athena: Tyler, the jock who absolutely sucks in sports and is kinda derpy. Athena sucks in sports and is very derpy. So there you have it! Miki: Izzy, the psycho hose beast. Izzy's an off-the-wall maniac, very hyper and chatty with a super-high IQ with some very crazy interests. She just screams Miki in likeness. Yo-san: Cody, the intelligent dorky guy who thinks he's a lady magnet and with the "in crowd" when he really isn't. But he's always doing good and noble things for the good of his friends, which matches Yo's primary character, Chloe, so hey, why not. Arii: Beth, the Wannabe. Dorky in every aspect and desperate for superstardom, Beth's still nice and knows when to stand up for herself, so adversity doesn't affect her much. Arii must have fit the bill here somehow! Squish: Sadie, a lifelong partner of Katie. Like Katie, she feels like she can barely function without her partner but manages okay once Katie is voted off. She's considered to be the more level-headed of the bunch, but she's still a squealing girl. So Squish she is! Griff: Courtney, the straight-laced goody two-shoes. She has CIT experience, something she frequently brings up, and often takes on a leadership role. A lot of this applies to Griff whether she agrees or not! Sapph: Harold, aka Napoleon Dynamite. Enough said. Often on the defense, as he's often the target of many pranks. Sapph's also cautious and defensive, as well as perceptive like Harold. Fer: Trent, the cool guy who plays music and is against the system. We threw Fer here because we figured Fer would be Effie's type (as Trent and Gwen are an item on the show). Queenie: Bridgette, the surfer girl who loves Mother Earth. She hates confrontations and tries to get along with everyone, but doesn't adapt well to different environments. Peace-loving hippie traits lead directly to Queenie. Sarah: Lindsay, the pretty girl who's kind of an airhead and is absolutely a bottom to everyone. Just like Sarah. Refer to the chart. Isadora: DJ, the good-natured jock and a major animal-lover. But also easy to scare and is often tested with overcoming his various fears. The animal-loving chickenheart suits Isadora well enough! Kukki: Geoff, the party dude. He's also a guy who wants to be friends with everyone and tends to be cool with whichever way the wind blows. Also has a tendency to not take challenges seriously. He got voted off because he was "too nice", something we figured Kukki herself would get voted off for herself. And when she shares scans of the Legendia manga, it's always a party. Shiru: LeShawna, the black girl with fattitude. Takes shit from nobody, and can be loud and temperamental. Just like our fatty Shiru is. Shin: Duncan, the troublemaker with a tough outer layer but a gooshy inner core. Can be intimidating, has fierce brutality when he feels like showing it off, and his resilience has gotten him through several challenges. However, much as he likes to keep it a secret, he can be understanding of others' feelings and do nice and maybe even noble things for the sake of his friends. Shin is known to be intimidating, unrestrained, and confrontational. Of course she has to be a bad-boy. Mari: Heather, the conniving rich girl who spends much of the show forming alliances, breaking them, and setting friends against each other all the while gaining invincibility to prevent herself from being kicked out of the competition. Effie: Gwen, the artistic loner. Pretty much a pessimist, but is very level-headed and can even be charismatic at times. Effie is rather reserved, so we made her Gwen. Zane: Owen, the jolly fart-machine who loves to have fun but really loves to eat. He rarely has a bad thing to say about anyone and he gets along with others well, despite his gross tendencies. Zane's a guy, so, uh... there! Kyio: Mr. Coconut, Owen's only friend during the time that the campers were stranded on a deserted island. WILSOOOOON!!!!